


Visitation

by DogTown



Category: The Thing (1982)
Genre: Hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogTown/pseuds/DogTown
Summary: So a dog walks into a room...





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the person depicted as a shadow when the husky is roaming the camp? Here's a little ficlet about it.
> 
> In Who Goes There? the Thing is implied to be able to hypnotize its prey. Watch out.

The dog was an intrusion. The dog was an other. Everything about this should have had the man angrily shooing it away, but he didn’t. As isolated as the camp was, it was hard to get away from other members of the team. Hard to have time to yourself, time to think. But while this dog was indeed another living entity near him in this space he’d stalked out to be alone in, it was not really bothering him.

People asked questions, people wanted to know what you were doing, people wanted you to watch the same damn VHS over and over again or have the same conversations with you until you were sick. The dog was just… there. It was indeed a presence, but not a bad one.

“Here, boy,” the man held out his hand, but the dog didn’t come to him. Maybe it was seeking a little peace and quiet as well after the rocky motions of the day. The man could respect that. He went back to fiddling with the piece of wire in his hands and let his thoughts drift quietly in the silence, hoping to ease some of the depressive tiredness that weighed heavily on him.

It was a husky dog, and a pretty one at that. It sat there silently like it had been there for years, a ghostly statue that watched everything through quiet eyes. It reminded him of a husky dog his neighbors had when he was a child. The only difference was that this dog was more grey, and the one he’d grown up with had some brown on him. Buckaroo was his name, and he ran through the neighborhood every day looking for anyone to play with.

Running with nostalgia, his brain felt foggy. He was dozing. Buckaroo was a good dog who lived a good life up until he got hit by that truck. Their faces looked very similar but there was some nagging difference between the two. Was it the eyes? He wasn’t sure, and couldn’t quite focus on them.

Buckaroo’s nose was pink. Was he all husky? This one’s nose was black. Its face seemed too different now, maybe he had been mistaken. It was long and sharp, the eyes intense. More like a shepherd dog than a husky dog. Like a guard dog. So many teeth, more than any dog he’d ever seen, its eyes blazed like fire-

Suddenly he jumped with such surprise that he nearly knocked himself off the bench he’d been sitting on. It was the panic of a person who had fallen asleep and got spooked in a dream. The haze that had covered his dozing mind was clear.

The dog was gone, probably to find a place to hide that lacked a snoring occupant. The man didn’t feel like sleeping anymore, in fact he had more energy now than he’d had in days. A nap could do wonders sometimes.

Why did his side feel cool? He must have gotten his shirt caught on something in one of the claustrophobic hallways earlier, it was ripped pretty good. Where was the sewing kit?


End file.
